


零点

by satoshi3104pat



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshi3104pat/pseuds/satoshi3104pat





	零点

零点，混杂的空气中布满着烟酒的味道，音乐开到最大，几乎要震聋人的耳朵，男女都在舞池里疯狂的扭动自己的腰肢和臀部，装扮艳丽的女子嘻嘻哈哈的混在男人堆里面玩，用轻佻的语言挑逗着那些操纵不住自己的男子。身穿一字肩黑色短装的你坐在吧台座位，交叠着修长白皙的双腿暴露在灯红酒绿氛围当中，调酒师将玛格丽特放在你面前，你端起酒，轻抿了一小口，艳红色的唇印映在玻璃杯杯壁边缘。

坐在角落沙发上的人已经盯着你的背注视了一晚，你不傻，知道被人用灼热的目光注视着了一晚，你转过身，两人的视线碰在一起，你半眯着眼，拿起手上的那杯玛格丽特一饮而尽。

完后，你离开了吧椅，往某人的方向走去，樱井翔看着你走过来，嘴角微微上扬。你走到樱井翔的面前，俯下身往他的耳边轻吹了一口气之后离开，龙舌兰酒气缠绕着他。

你离开之后往夜店的后门走去，你倚靠在墙，熟悉的为自己点上跟烟，烟雾弥漫，你看着白丝渐渐的消失之后又继续让白丝出现。

“宝贝。”

低音炮兼带着色气口吻的声音从你的耳边传出，那位带着色气口吻的主人出现在你的面前，夺走你手里的烟，在自己的嘴里吸了一口之后，盯着你的唇，把烟送进你的嘴里。

烟丝从空隙偷溜了出来，你的身体瞬间被束缚进一个有力的怀抱，灼热的舌滑入口，他霸道地攫取着属于你的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落。

你闭上双眼，感受着这一刻属于你的樱井翔，他的吻从一开始的霸道逐渐温柔，吻住你艳红的双唇，轻轻的吮吸、啃噬，舌尖在你唇上轻舔啄吻，辗转反侧…

你微微睁开着眼睛，一边回应着他，一边看着闭着眼享受着你的他

“啊…嘶…”

唇被轻咬了一口，你用力的推开抱着你的人，但你始终推不开，反而被抱着越来越紧。

他离开你的唇，顺带着唾液丝，他放开了你，你以为他已经玩够了，准备走人，但是你错了。

你靠在墙上，他双手托着你的臀，把你整个抱了起来，双腿滞留在空中的你感到很不舒服，把双腿直接交叠在樱井翔的腰上，双手缠绕在他的脖子，他把他的头埋在你的胸口，唇紧贴在你的皮肤，开始在你身上留下他的痕迹，他的动作无意是在点燃你的火，吻由胸口开始，到锁骨，喉咙，下巴，脸，最后到你的唇。你的呻吟声不经意的出现，纵使着他不停地往你身上留下属于他的痕迹。

你的手随着樱井翔在你身上点火的时候也慢慢的附上他的脸，双手捧起他的脸，你低头直击他的唇，舌舔他的上下唇，牙齿轻咬着他的唇，舌伸进他口中，舌与舌互相推放，你的唇含住他的舌，轻轻的吸吮他的舌头。

他也在你的调情下，身体也点了火。他把你放了下来，牵着你的手，把你带到附近的一个无人又隐蔽的角落，做接下来该做的事…


End file.
